memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Midway
|conflict=Federation-Wraith war |date=2383 |place=Midway space station Stargate Command |result=*Draw **Destruction of the Wraith forces **Destruction of the Midway space station |side1=*Federation **Atlantis Expedition **Stargate Command |side2=Wraith Dominion |commanders1=Colonel John Sheppard |commanders2=Wraith Commander |forces1=*4 teams of marines *Typhuss James Kira *Ronon Dex |forces2=*29 Wraith warriors *1 Wraith Commander |casual1=*Midway space station *Several dozen marines |casual2=*Entire force }} The Battle of Midway was a skirmish aboard the Midway space station when a faction of Wraith attempted to use it to get to Earth. The battle led to the eventual destruction of the station. Prelude The Wraith Commander of the battle learned of the McKay/Carter Intergalactic gate bridge from information stolen from Todd. After he learned of the bridge and the Midway space station he took a Wraith cruiser and numerous warriors in order to assault and take over the space station. To do this they first went to the planet M4F-788 at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy and hacked its Stargate for they could decipher the program the Federation used to dial the Midway station. On the Midway station are 2 marines guarding the gate, Dr. Bill Lee, Dr. Peter Kavanagh and Scott Dempster along with Ronon Dex and Typhuss James Kira who are waiting until they can travel to Stargate Command for the International Oversight Advisory's interview of Ronon. The Battle Once the Wraith hacked the program, they dialed the station and the Commander began to send through warriors. When the wormhole opened, Dr. Bill Lee and Dr. Peter Kavanagh witnesses the first warriors move through and easily dispatch the two guards at gate. Once Ronon Dex and Typhuss James Kira hear the alarm going off they instantly rush out of their room and began to move through the station. They soon encounter two Wraith and Ronon instinctively blasts them with his Particle magnum. They then take the stunners from the dead Wraith and start to move towards the station's armory. While they are attempting to reach the Gate room the Wraith locate and captures Kavanagh, Lee and Scott Dempster, turn off the alarm, and begin their attempt to dial Earth. While all of this is going on, back on Starbase Atlantis, Dr. Rodney McKay notices the McKay/Carter Intergalactic gate bridge has gone down with the glitch occurring at M4F-788. Back on the Midway station Typhuss and Ronon arrive at the armory and stock up on weapons. After arguing on whether to go to the gate room or the control room they encounter two more Wraith, dispatch them, and start heading towards the control room. While they are heading towards the control room the Wraith find out that Lee has locked out the Midway's control systems so the Wraith could not use them. The Wraith then attempt to override the lock-out while the Wraith Commander begins to torture the doctors in an attempt to get the code from them. After several attempts, Starbase Atlantis finally gets a lock on M4F-778 and find that they couldn't dial in as someone was already dialing out. They send a MALP to explore as the planet is supposed to be uninhabited. Using the MALP they see Wraith technology hooked up to the Dial Home Device and a Wraith warrior. The warrior shoots the MALP with his stunner causing Starbase Atlantis to lose their visual feed. McKay then thinks up a plan to go to M6R-125 and connect to the bridge from there. under attack]] In an attempt to get the codes from Lee and Kavanagh, the Wraith Commander feeds on and kills Dempster in front of them. After he decides Kavanagh will be next, Kavanagh faints, and the Wraith technician finally overrides the lock-out, sparing their lives for the time being. Teal'c and Ronon witness Wraith heading to the Gate room causing Ronon to rush after them and Teal'c to rush after him. With the lock-out overridden the Wraith dial Earth and send through a stun bomb, incapacitating everyone at Stargate Command. Once Teal'c and Ronon notice the Wraith have dialed Earth they quickly rush into the gate room and begin to gun all of the warriors down. The Wraith Command orders his technician to shut the gate down before they get through but they fail. Immediately afterward, Colonel John Sheppard, McKay and a team of marines gate into the station. Sheppard orders two teams to move through the lower levels of the station and two other teams to move with him. They move through the station until they encounter the Wraith and begin to fight them. In the fighting Sheppard falls back and attempts to contact Teal'c and Ronon but gets no response as they had already left to Stargate Command. Using monitors in the Wraith Commander watches Sheppard and his team move through the station killing any Wraith they encounter. He then contacts them using the Midway stations screens and tells them it was from Todd he learned all of the information about them and how he already has warriors at the SGC. As their conversation ends the Wraith receive reinforcements through the gate. Sheppard and his teams continue to move towards the command center, taking out several Wraith on the way. When they reach it they find that the Commander is not there and has locked out the systems from them this time. Sheppard contacts Hester and his team but finds that Wraith and continuing to come through the Gate and eventually they overrun the Marines. Kavanagh then shuts down the gate using a critical systems bypass but inadvertently activates it's self-destruct in the process. As he does this the Wraith arrive at the command center and two warriors begin to shoot at the door. As the Wraith have overrun the station, Sheppard orders McKay to vent the atmosphere of the entire station except the control room. While McKay does this Sheppard attempts to reach the station's emergency Puddle Jumper but is stopped by the Wraith Commander. They exchange several punches until Sheppard gets far enough away to grab his pistol and begin to unload into the commander, killing him. After he attempts to contact Sheppard and everything quiets down, McKay begins to re-pressurize the station. They then begin to search for Sheppard and find him alive in a EV suit. As the self-destruct is still active they quickly flee to the Jumper and leave the station, and it explodes soon after. Aftermath With the station destroyed Dr. Bill Lee, Dr. Peter Kavanagh, Dr. Rodney McKay, Colonel John Sheppard and two marines remain stranded in the Puddle Jumper in the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. After about a day Sheppard locked himself in the cockpit while Kavanagh and Lee talk in the back of the Jumper. After a few days the finally arrives and picks up the Jumper along with learning of the Midway space station's demise. Trivia In our world, the Battle of Midway was an engagement in the Pacific theater of operations, a four-day naval conflict between the Imperial Japanese and United States Navies. Category:Battles Category:Federation conflicts